How to Say Goodnight to a Lady 101: Urahara Style
by chemiskorpion0002
Summary: When you get a genius for a lover, goodnight is said differently. Implied UraYoru


Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach. Bleach is by Kubo Tite

A/N:

I know this is long over due. I apologize for the loo~~~ooonggg delay. Now let's get on to it shall we?

Feature: Urahara Kisuke

Set in pre-Pendulum Arc.

~0~0~0~

**How to Say Goodnight to a Lady: Kisuke Style**

Almost immediately, barely a second after she felt something brush her hair, Yoruichi is gone from peacefully curled in her bed to a defensive-offensive position. Kneeling next to her bed was a young man of short unruly hair, silhouetted by the pale moonlight flooding the wide open window of her room. She had her fisted hands at him, her eyes narrowed in grave warning, holding off her attack at the unsettling familiarity of the figure. At this, he stood up totally untreated by her feral gaze.

Smiling gleefully, the man beamed, "Happy birthday Yoruichi-san!"

"Kisuke?"

He stepped a bare meter backwards so his face was now illuminated by the night's light. He was beaming at her that she had to sigh. Dropping her stance, she jumped off the bed and landed rather gracefully before him, simultaneously sending him flying in the open window with her fist. There was one or two seconds of silence then a loud thud of weight hitting the snow-covered earth as the young man obviously taken his fall. Almost noiselessly he scrambled back to his feet and seconds later appeared by the open window with a no-clue-what-I-did-wrong look in his face, only to see her blowing puffs of winter breath at her still clenched fist, looking amazingly satisfied.

"Neh Yoruichi-san! What the hell was that for?" he grumbled as soon as he managed to haul himself back to the room.

With a sharp sound of slapping her hand on her hips, she blunted, "For scaring me out of my sleep, baka."

Disbelieving, Urahara's shoulder slouched in defeat, "I went all the way up here to greet you happy birthday! And all I get is - " Punctuating his point, he massaged his aching back, who had the most impact of his earlier fall, "You should at least say thank you out of respect!"

Yoruichi glared at him. The punch wasn't for scaring her out of her sleep. It was for his failure to greet her the whole day. Yesterday, she made it a point she greets him first and yet now she had gone to bed at past eleven in the evening without any hint of him wishing her a happy birthday. It wasn't as if she needed to be greeted but it annoyed her that he purposely slipped out of the house first thing in the morning and even missed her birthday celebration. She had not seen a strand of his hair the whole day. The glint of her eyes was enough caution, "So what bug got into you to finally greet me?"

Seemingly totally undaunted by his circumstances, Kisuke said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Hey! I wanted something dramatic!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, before assuming its former narrowed gaze, "What is dramatic about this? And what are you doing in my room anyway? Did you enter through the window?"

Amused he replied, "Of course. Where else?"

"Where else?" Yoruichi went from glaring to raising her brows and back to glaring, "Should you not be entering through the door? We are living in the same house Kisuke. You basically went out of the manor to enter it again through the window. Where did your genius go?"

"Oh! If you'd let me explain," he straightened himself up, apparently pleased with himself, and walked towards her. Speaking like a professor explaining his lecture, Urahara went on, "If I went from my room to your room, and knock at your door to greet you, there'd be no effort at all."

"Oh. You count that effort."

"Secondly," he smirked, then his eyes assumed its own narrowed state, "Have you realized just until a minute ago that you weren't feeling my reaitsu?"

Yoruichi froze. He was correct. When she was woken up of her sleep, she didn't feel any reaitsu otherwise she should have realized at once it was Kisuke. The touch woke her up when she should have known someone is nearby by the person's reaitsu. She looked at him, giving him the permission to continue.

Urahara held up a thin black chain armlet, "This completely cuts off the user's reaitsu for ten solid minutes."

Curiosity sparked in her eyes as her gaze turned from him to the armlet and back.

Urahara smiled, knowing perfectly it piqued her interest. "I went out of the manor and up here for the dramatic entrance and to test this."

Curiosity was drowned by her sarcasm. "That'll be 30-70."

He chuckled as he brought out a pair. He wore one in his left hand and handed the other to her.

She smirked, satisfied and rather proud, as his reaitsu disappeared the moment he wore the armlet. She twirled her long fingers against the armlet, "My birthday gift?"

Urahara wore an identical smirk of her own, "It's a prototype."

"What are you working on?"

"Something that would cut off the user's reaitsu once worn without time limit." His smile was that he only wore when his analytical mind is in its wondrous journey to the infinity and beyond.

Recognizing the spark in his smile, she nodded knowingly. It something they understood about each other. As much as Yoruichi is the curious cat, Urahara does have his own world. It is in such simple exchange that they find how much they compliment each other. As she opened her mouth to speak, they heard soft footsteps by the stairs, a few meters from her bedroom. They exchanged looks that showed little of their alarm.

"Go Kisuke." She ordered at once, at which he nodded. She turned to the door and carefully laid the armlet to her pocket. Then a hand clasped on her arm, spun her around and pulled her full against a warm, strong body. His other hand snaked to the back of her neck drawing her closer as his mouth descended on her's. The initial contact was sweet but short. Then the kiss grew hungry, fervent and fierce, intense but dreamy - the breath-taking way only Urahara Kisuke can kiss. Yoruichi replied with passion and ferocity that is her, consuming Kisuke as much as he was consuming her. They broke away soon enough with their easily kiss swollen lips.

"Oyasumi nasai Yoruichi-san," he whispered breathlessly against her lips before kissing her again, only briefly this time. Then quick as he came, off he went to the window and jumped off. Yoruichi quickly went after and closed the window swiftly, then went innocently curled up in her bed.

It was eleven fifty-nine, midnight.

~0~0~0~

A/N:

In case you are wondering about the prototype thing, if you could remember in Pendulum arc, Urahara wore a cloak that cut off his reaitsu, completely, as remarked by Tessai. That was what I was talking about. Shinigamis (plural for Shinigami?) can purposely cut off their reaitsu but it entails constant and conscious effort.

Yoruichi's birthday is January 1, Urahara's is December 31. Love! And they both lived in the Shihouin Mansion.

I once again apologize for the delay. It was unnervingly difficult to come up with a goodnight for Kisuke and bring in his inventions as well.

P.S.:

In view of the way Bleach is progressing, this might as well be one of my last Bleach fiction (I will finish all pending and in hiatus stories for Bleach. Then basically that'll be it). I may someday return to the series but for the moment that is on 0.00000001% probability.

Bleach was great but Kubo is killing off my interest in it.

~0~0~0~

I dedicate this story to the greatness that is once Bleach - the manga series that prompted me to write fan fictions.

Cheers everyone!


End file.
